Sister Complex
by EtsukoNino
Summary: Both Touya and Sakura act like idiots for the one they love, but what will Yukito do when Touya is forced to choose a wife? TouyaYukito. SyaoranSakura.
1. Flustered

Sister Complex:   
Watching Sakura act like an idiot is hard for Touya. Especially when she's acting like an idiot for someone just as clueless. TouyaxYukito SyaoranxSakura

AN: I have this awful habit of spelling Toya "Touya"... So yeah... I got the idea after I finished writing _I Think I'm Falling_ and after realizing; There aren't a lot of Tsubasa TouyaxYukito 'fics out there. Kinda sad, 'ne? Most of its in CCS… But I'm gonnawannahafta be special. –smile-

Disclaimer: Me? Own Tsubasa? Heh… funny.

Title: Sister Complex

Chapter 1: Flustered

Summary: Both Sakura and Yukito find themselves in a curious situation.

It was an unusually cool that day. The warm desert sun shined brightly over the wind-blown, golden sand dunes which made up the land called Clow. A cold North Wind was blowing over the land, giving the people a much-needed break from the dangerously warm desert summers.

And as for a certain someone…? Touya sat on his thrown _as usual_, watching her…_as usual_. Though he watched silently, he was cursing and screaming at the top of his lungs mentally_. She made it so **obvious**! _He thought. And that twerp… Just annoyed him so much!

"King Touya?" He heard Yukito ask from the side. He didn't answer… which felt out of character for him. "Is something… wrong?" He questioned. He leaned forward wondering what it was that Touya was so interested in. Following his gaze, Touya soon heard the priest murmur a quiet, "Oh."

"Princess, is something wrong? Your face is red." Syaoran pointed out, a feeling of worry in his caring voice.

The princess' eyes grew wide as she placed both hands to her cheeks to hide her blushing face. "I-I—no. Nothing's wrong." She insisted, shaking her head wildly, strands of brown hair flying around her face as she did so.

Syaoran raised a brow and leaned closer to get a closer look at Sakura's face. "You don't have a fever or anything, do you?" He wanted to raise a hand to her to her brow like Fujitaka did when he was ill, but he felt as though it was… improper to do such. She was, after all, a princess.

The flustered princess continued to shake her head no. "I'm fine. Really, see?" She asked, showing off an embarrassed smile. She was no longer blushing, but her heart was beating rapidly. _Please, don't think of me as an idiot._ She prayed, averting her green eyes from his brown eyes.

Silence and then a smile on his lips. "That's good." He replied softly, but his smiling expression was quickly exchanged to one of confusion. "Princess?"

"Wah!" Sakura cried, burying her face in her hands once again to hide her blushing face.

_There she goes again._ Touya thought, watching the flustered Sakura shake with a sudden energy.

Raising a flowing sleeve to his mouth, Yukito chuckled slightly watching the two. "Cute, isn't it?" He asked, smiling good naturedly at the current events.

In response, the dark haired man grunted, rolling his eyes and looked off to the side. "I can't help but feel embarrassed for her." He replied. Curious, his eyes shifted back in the direction of Sakura and Syaoran.

"Princess, should I get King Touya?" He could hear Syaoran say. Sakura in turn murmured many '_no… no…'_

_How annoying._ Touya whined, rolling his eyes once again.

Yukito raised a brow, watching the lord's reactions with great amusement. "Well… just give him time." The priest advised, smiling warmly.

"Feh. The twerp'll die an old man and still never know." Touya muttered.

"Hahah…" Yukito laughed weakly, sensing the annoyance in Touya's voice. "In time… Just be patient…"

"If he's anything like you, Yukito, I'd rather _not_ wait."

The priest once again, raised a brow, tilting his head to one side in a confused manner. "I don't understand." He replied simply.

"Touya." Was his reply.

"I still don't--."

"Just call me Touya."

Yukito appeared somewhat taken aback by this but quickly recovered, smiling his usual absolute-zero smiles. "Of course."

Sitting up straight in his throne, the king leaned closer to the priest. "Say it. Say my name." He demanded.

"I-… I can't just say it without a reason to…" Was Yukito's excuse. He was beginning to act like Sakura had, feeling rather flustered and fighting back the urge to blush himself.

"Just say it." Touya insisted, trying to be patient with his friend. "We've known each other since forever, isn't that a good enough reason?"

"Well… I suppose you're right… To---." Yukito began.

"Y-your Highness!"

A look of absolute, pure annoyance flashed behind Touya's eyes as he tore his eyes away from Yukito and gave his attention to… Syaoran. "What is it?" Touya asked, oblivious to the boy's distressed expression.

"It's Sa—Princess Sakura!" Syaoran stammered, quickly correcting himself in front of the King. "She _fainted_!"

AN: Rah. Another Tsubasa 'fic, eh? I think I'm finally over my writer's block or at least in the final stages. (wah, I probably just jinxed myself…) Anways

Damnit Syaoran, why'd ya have to ruin the moment for Touya and Yukito? Well… the story'd die if he didn't. But don't you TouyaYukito fans feel like strangling Syaoran now? I know _I do_.


	2. Eavesdropping

Disclaimer: Me? Own Tsubasa? Heh… funny.

Title: Sister Complex

Chapter 2: Eavesdropping

Summary: Touya eaves drops on Sakura... And Yukito watches.

* * *

"_Your highness, are you all right?"_

"_I told you to quite the 'polite' talk!"_

"_Please… forgive me No… I mean… Sorry."_

"_But really, are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine, its just a little fever. Even the doctor said that it'll go down with a bit of rest. Oh! Wait!"_

"_They also say that if someone holds your hand… you get better faster."_

"…_!"_

"_Too much to ask?"_

* * *

"Spying on them again, King Touya?" Yukito asked, a small smile forming on his lips as he watched the young king eaves drop through the door. "How uncouth." _He never ceases to amuse me_. 

"Well, she is my sister." Touya mumbled in response, neither denying or agreeing with Yukito.

"Hahah! Can you say...sister complex?" Yukito laughed. He blinked once… twice. _Oh my…_

"Shut it." Touya shot back, attempting to hear more through the door. "What's wrong now?"Had it been anyone else other then Yukito, he would have been annoyed to have someone disturb his brotherly-roles. He sighed mentally. It _was_ Yukito, after all...

"Nothing." Yukito replied simply. "It just… feels familiar…"

Now it was Touya's turn to smile. He smirked, getting up and dusting his dark robes. "De ja vu gone wrong?" He teased.

Yukito laughed, but did not respond.

"Shh. They're talking again." Touya whispered, placing his ear to the door.

* * *

"_You really should get some sleep."_

"_You'll stay here with me?" _

"Yeah."

"_If I fall asleep like this, the first thing I'll see when I wake up… will be you Syaoran!"_

* * *

Touya's smile faded away. His face dropped, staring blankly at the door and then at Yukito. 

"King Touya…? King Touya! Please! No!" Yukito exclaimed, grabbing the King by the arm to keep him from barging into the room like a madman.

"Let go! I **am** her _brother_!" Touya replied.

"Exactly!" Yukito yelped.

"Yukito!" He said, somewhat exasperated.

"Your highness, please. It isn't befitting of a King…" Yukito replied weakly. Seeing Touya…like this…He tried not to laugh. It was almost… cute.

"Hey." Touya mumbled.

Yukito frowned, not liking the tone of his voice. He was in for yet another speech it would seem…

"If I did… pass out like that…"

Yukito laughed. Touya was so strong… it was hard to imagine His Highness fainting. Like that would ever happen.

"I'm serious! If I passed out, would you… be at my side?"

Yukito stopped laughing. Oh dear. He was serious, wasn't he?

"Is something so wrong with that?" The dark haired king frowned.

"No. Not at all. You are my king, and I am the high priest, it is my duty to---."

Touya sighed heavily. "Yeah, you do that." He sighed. He would admit defeat today…

"Your highness?"

* * *

AN: woah... that sucked. -dies- I promise the next chapter will be better! -bows- 


	3. Young Love

AN: Woah... This coming out to be much longer then I originally planned. -stares-

DiSCLAiMER: Tsubasa does not belong to me. But then again, you knew that, right?

* * *

Title: Sister Complex

Chapter 3: Young Love

Summary: "..._Young love is just so cute…"_

_-_

"Yukito-san?" Syaoran asked quietly, poking his head out from behind the heavy wooden doors of the Royal Library.

"Hm? Oh. Syaoran-kun!" Yukito greeted, smiling gently at the boy. "Come in."

The boy was in awe. Never had he seen so many books before in his life. There were so many books of all shapes and sizes. Books that may know the secret to the Clow Ruins. Books that might hold so much more. Fujitaka would surely be delighted if he could only skim through the pages of Clow's history.

Yukito chuckled at the boy's expression. "Impressive?" He asked simply, placing a worn out scroll on a redwood desk next to him.

Syaoran nodded his head yes. He had come to get Yukito for King Touya. Touya was looking for Yukito, but was too busy listening to Fujitaka to make the time. Since Sakura was not there, it only left Touya one thing to do…

'_Hey, you. Yeah. Go find Yukito.'_

Syaoran couldn't possibly turn down the king… Sakura's brother.

But… Despite Touya's orders, Syaoran had a question. He had to ask Yukito! As the wisest person in all of Clow… Surely Yukito must know something… Something to help Fujitaka… Syaoran only wanted to help the man who had been so kind… "Yu--."

"I'm afraid you won't find anything new on the Ruins here." Yukito said softly, cutting the boy off mid-sentence. "Sorry."

"…Oh." The brown haired boy mumbled.

"I suppose its all for the best, though." The priest admitted thoughtfully.

Syaoran raised a brow, tilting his head to one side in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

The light haired man chuckled. "The sooner you solved the mystery, the sooner you would leave Clow. Isn't that right?"

"…" Syaoran had never thought of it that way. He had only thought about helping Fujitaka with his excavation as quickly as possible. He never… thought that helping his fa--…Helping Fujitaka would make him leave.

Yukito smiled. It was soft and caring… sympathetic. He leaned foreward, bending down so he would be at eye level with the boy. Staring into Syaoran's eyes, the magician smiled again. "Cute."

"Eh?-!" Syaoran gasped, stepping back and blushing furiously.

"Young love is so cute." Yukito remarked. He laughed. "If only…" He sighed.

"If only…?" Syaoran repeated.

"Nothing. Nothing." Yukito said quickly, shaking his head as if scolding himself.

"Yukito-san… is there someone you---…" Syaoran began.

"Maybe you should be asking yourself." Yukito replied teasingly, avoiding the question all together.

"Ho!" Sakura squealed, covering her rosy face with her hands. "Yukito-san! Why does he have to be so---!" She began before Touya interrupted.

"So right and honest?" Touya yawned. It had to be the one thing about Yukito he disliked the most… How honest and right Yukito had to be… Like the honest wood cutter in some fable.

Sakura replied by making a strange sound. Like a muffled scream.

"You sound like a dying elephant." Touya teased.

"Touya!" Sakura snapped. "Why do you have to be so… Oh! Touya!" Sakura pouted, stomping off, making sure her brother didn't see that cherry-red face of hers.

Touya smirked. "Heh." The king laughed. "Maybe I should call you _Ichigo_ for now on!"

"Oh!" Sakura squeaked, almost running into a pillar.

"Princess?" Syaoran asked, hearing a very familiar squeak… Without thinking, he made his was out the library, almost running into a dark haired man… "Your highness!"

"King Touya?" Yukito asked, a some what shocked expression on his face.

"I-I'm sorry!" Syaoran apologized, stepping back and bowing at Touya. King Touya… didn't like him. He felt that much… "Ah! Princess! You're going to run into that d…oor…" He gasped, running after the princess before she hurt herself anymore.

"Why do I have a feeling you had this planned?" Yukito teased, smiling softly at the King.

Touya merely shrugged in response. "Well…you know… _Young love is just so cute_." He replied. Pretending to act happy and cute at the last statement by flailing his arms around and doing a few clumsy twirls.

Yukito stared, wide eyed, at Touya. "You… heard…?" He said quietly. He felt… embarrassed. He couldn't believe Touya had heard that…

"Young love… _Young_…" Touya mumbled, running a hand through his raven hair as he spoke.

"Well… Yes… Don't you agree?" Yukito replied weakly.

The king did not speak at first. Instead, he suddenly became interested in the books and his surroundings. "…Its either A, you think I'm cute… or B, you think I'm old."

"I…I---That's not what I meant!"

"Oh? Maybe… Mature love?" The king inquired… slyly.

"Your highness, you sound like a dirty old man when you say that."

"Then what about true love?"

"Your majesty, please…"

* * *

_Ichigo_ means Strawberry 


	4. Little More Time

**AN:** Woah. I hadn't planned to update until next week. But... then this idea came up...

* * *

Title: Sister Complex

Chapter 4: Little More Time

Summary: Status is a pain.

* * *

"King Touya. May I ask you a question?" Yukito asked.

Touya's chin was rested on the palm of his hand, a distant and annoyed look was on his face. But… hearing Yukito, his gaze softened and Yukito was given his full attention. Hah! Not even the King's equals could get half as much attention from him! But… Yukito's mood was different today.

"Hm?"

Yukito frowned, eyes shifting to the side for a few seconds before turning his attention to the King he had addressed. "Do you… hate Syaoran-kun?"

"…The brat?" Touya asked, feeling as though Yukito had thrown a rock at him. Ugh! They finally got time alone and he had to bring that brat up!

"Yes. I think… there's more to it then you just being an over protective older brother with a sister complex of sorts." Yukito explained, adding his own bit of sarcasm into the sentence. Touya would worry if he didn't.

"…Thanks for the title." The dark haired king mumbled.

Yukito frowned. He wasn't going to get an answer out of Touya was he? "…I see…" Yukito said finally, a bit crest fallen.

Touya watched the priest fall silent. He frowned. "…I don't hate him."

Yukito looked back up. "But…"

"Its just… He reminds me too much of the part of you I hate." Touya mumbled, keeping his voice as much to himself as possible. He… half hoped Yukito would hear but… pride wouldn't let him tell anyone he didn't like Syaoran. He closed his eyes, waiting to see how his friend would respond.

Yukito hadn't heard. "That's good." He said, smiling good naturedly.

_No it isn't…_ Touya thought bitterly. "Whatever."

"I think its cute how Sakura-chan tries to show her love." Yukito giggled. "She really does love Syaoran-kun."

_You're so good at reading other people… Well, read _me "I wish he'd get a clue." The king pointed out. They were talking about Syaoran… But he only wanted to talk about Yukito right now.

Yukito frowned. "It isn't… so easy your highness."

"_Touya_."

Yukito ignored the comment. "Sakura-chan… is a princess and Syaoran-kun… isn't a prince…"

"Could've fooled me." Touya mumbled sarcastically. He sighed, leaning back on his throne, absorbing the information. "How do you know he's worried about status?" He asked.

Yukito blinked once…twice. "I-I…"

_Because Syaoran reminds him of himself…?_ Touya thought. "Grr…" He growled, getting up and making his way towards the window.

"King… Touya?"

"Damnit!" Touya growled, banging his head on the wall. That last thought… Terrified him. Yukito and Syaoran? The same type of people? No!

"Please, stop." Yukito insisted. He was… confused… but needed to stop Touya before he did something stupid… like crack his skull.

He stopped, staring out the window at the vast desert outside. "…Maybe… he's not a prince by status." He said finally. "But in Sakura's _opinion_…"

Yukito hung on to each word.

"But in her opinion… He's more then what any _prince_ could ever be…"

"What would that be?" Yukito asked.

He blushed. "Her world. If… she could never be with him… If she… were to suddenly forget everything… I don't think… She could ever be… happy. At least not like she is now."

Silence. And then…

"Ahaha!" Yukito laughed.

"What?" Touya snapped. Here he was, telling Yukito his honest opinion… and he was laughing!

"You understand Sakura-chan so well!" Yukito pointed out. "Well, you two are brother and sister… as hard as that is to believe."

Touya smiled. It was a forced smile… somewhat crooked… but… it was the best he could manage for now. Of course he understood… He and… Sakura were in the same situation. Was that the only thing that came between all of them? Social status? Didn't they… didn't _he_ know, it didn't matter to him?

Yukito continued to smile… obliviously. "Just give Syaoran-kun a little more time."

_Just a little more… I don't want Sakura to have to wait forever…_ Touya sighed. "I'd rather not give him _any_ time." He admitted, shrugging the moment off. He really didn't like Syaoran. While he couldn't exactly explain why… that twerp just annoyed him!

Yukito laughed. "Ah! King Touya, you won't let up, will you?" He sighed.

Touya smiled in return. "You know what?"

"Hm…?"

"Maybe… I'll give him a little longer…" If it was just… status… then maybe…

_Just a little longer… _

Yukito smiled. "I'm sure Sakura-chan would love to hear that."

Touya smiled, the same half smile he had earlier. What Yukito didn't know was…

_I'm talking about you…_

* * *

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews!** Thanks to all the people that have been reading Sister Complex, even those lazy readers that don't leave reviews. I know you're out there and reading this now and that works for me. But… you see that little box that says leave a review? I'll love ya even more if you do that.

Yanno… Originally, this story had no real plot. It was supposed to be… Chapter one. Chapter 2. maybe Chapter 3… The end. Oo But… slowly… as I began to type this up… a plot is beginning to form. I like the idea, I might go through with it. But… I'm not sure how I'm going to work this out… I assure you, if I go with it, there will be a lame chapter... A sucky chapter that sets the stage for a better chapter...


	5. Pale Moon

**AN:** _This will be my last update in a while. As of April 24, I learned I was failing a very important class. That makes two classes this semester! And when you only have 4 classes, that means you're failing half of them! -whines- I could care less about /that/ grade but /this/ grade is very important... So I'm going to devote myself to my studies... Hah... I wonder how long that'll last seeing how I have a very short attention span.Wish me luck?_

* * *

**NOTE:** Standard disclaimers apply...

Title: Sister Complex

Chapter 5: Pale Moon

Summary: Yukito feels a little under the weather. Touya's solution? "Let's scare some birds."

* * *

"… and we'll make sure that all the preparations are taken care of and seen to…" Yukito explained.

"Thank you, Yukito-san!" Syaoran piped, nodding his head along as the priest explained how they would continue to excavate the ruins.

Yukito smiled. "Did Fujitaka-san send you?" He asked curiously, folding the map of the ruins and returning it to Syaoran.

Syaoran took the map, nodding his head as he did so. "Yes. He wanted to come himself, but… He was too sick to get out of bed." The boy replied.

"That's awful." Yukito frowned. "I hadn't noticed."

"Fu—I mean, Father, has been working very hard on the ruins." Syaoran explained, gathering the rest of the papers from the little wooden desk they had been speaking at. "Yukito-san?"

The priest seemed to be in deep thought, as he stared blankly at some of the excavation notes. "Hm? Ah… Yes…" Yukito said quickly, helping him arrange the papers. "Please, tell Fujitaka-san to rest as much as he needs. I can see how much he enjoys his job but… there is no need to get sick because of it." He advised, watching as the boy made his way out.

"I will." Syaoran replied. "Thank you, Yukito-san." He said, bowing slightly as he returned home.

"Hmph." Touya mumbled from the side. He had been sitting on his throne, listening to Syaoran explain everything to Yukito.

"Ha ha. Is something wrong, your majesty?" Yukito laughed.

"Maybe… You should start taking your own advice."

"Hm…? Ah, I'm fine." Yukito insisted. "Tou-King Touya!" He gasped, as Touya leaned over to place the back of his hand to Yukito's forehead.

"Now you have a fever." The dark haired king frowned.

"Only because--! I-Its nothing. It will go away by the end of the day." The priest replied defensively.

"You said the same thing yesterday."

"I did…? I mean, no..." Yukito mumbled, suddenly taking an interest in the floor.

Silence fell between the two, as if the other was waiting for the other to speak.

"You've been overworking yourself." Touya announced. "I think a bug's going around the country and you caught it… And with the excavation, giving Sakura lessons, your priestly duties, _and_ your tendency to do more then necessary… It isn't good for your health."

No reply.

"You haven't been eating. Are you even sleeping?" Touya interrogated his friend.

"But, if I don't--…"

The king sighed, getting to his feet and heading towards the priest. Grabbing the smaller man by his arm, he began to drag him down the hall.

"What are you---?-!"

"You, _High Priest_ Yukito," Touya began. "Need a break."

"But I can't!"

"I'm sure Sakura was planning to skip lessons to play with the twerp anyways. They're probably _chasing birds_ for all I know."

"But the excavation."

"It's not like they can do anything if Fujitaka-san is sick."

"And the people…" Yukito began.

"We'll give them some magic cold pill or something." Touya pointed out sarcastically.

"Your majesty…" The priest frowned. "I can't just... abandon my duties."

Touya's eye twitched. "I swear…" He mumbled. "And why not?" He asked. If he could give him one good reason… it would be harder to deny Yukito his will.

"Because… I'd be abandoning you." Yukito replied, once again, taking a sudden, deep interest in the floor.

The king immediately kicked the wall. "You say all of this… And you still won't call me Touya?" He whined.

"It's a flaw." Yukito replied simply. "But… I can't just… leave the King's side. It's… dishonorable."

The king was in deep thought. "So… as high priest, you can't leave the king?"

Yukito nodded his head.

"And… as a friend, you don't want to abandon me…"

"That's… that's right." Yukito replied.

Touya smiled. "Well, if that's all… Let's both skip our duties for the day."

"What?-! Your majesty!" Yukito exclaimed.

"You do know, there are _other ways_ around your problem."

"… … …" Yukito remained silent and distracted, as if he was fighting back a warm blush from forming on his cheeks. He could feel his temperature rising… in a good way though.

"So… Why don't we go upstairs… and scare some birds?"

The priest attempted to frown disapprovingly, but smiled instead. "You mean… to spy on Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun." He corrected.

Touya glanced off to the side.

* * *

**AN**: Oh, Touya, your little sister complex is becoming a serious issue. And now, you drag Yukito into your mess?

_Let's go scare some birds!_ I got that idea… when I saw my dog chase after some crows and run back inside when the sparrows landed…

And it's now official. I'm going to make Sister Complex an actual project.

In the next chapter… I'll introduce Yukito's rival in love! Or at least… try to…


	6. Desperate

_ENotes Wow, how long as it been since I last updated? Looking at the last note, it was roughly at the end of the last school year. –laughs weakly- Sorry, I just haven't felt… motivated. But after getting a few more reviews I felt kind of… guilty. –sweatdrops- On a random note... I passed Algebra 1?-!_

_---------------------------------------------------_

**CLAMP Lawyer** says: EtsukoNino does not own Tsubasa.

Title: Sister Complex

Chapter 6: Desperate

Summary: Touya tries to make Yukito feel better.

_---------------------------------------------------_

The great High Priest Yukito had been feeling a little under the weather. And it was under the King's orders that Yukito (reluctantly) took a much needed break.

Touya made sure that Yukito stayed in bed, and had even gone as far as lock the libraries and studies so the High Priest couldn't do any work. Drastic? Yes, but Yukito's health was on the line! Did it work? Of course it did. Touya was king, and what the king says- goes. If he told Yukito's fever to go away, the fever had no choice but to fizzle away!

Barely a week later, Touya had run out of excuses to keep the silver haired man away from his duties any longer.

Yukito went to work, and though he tried not to act it, Touya was a little depressed. And in an (extremely) desperate act, the King was reduced to stalking around the palace worrying about his dear friend and constantly asking him if he needed to rest. Sure, he had recovered from his fever but… the foolish man was always working himself too much. It wouldn't be long until…

Until he worked himself to the point he snapped and could no longer take it. Touya's overactive imagination kept telling the King he'd someday find his friend's lifeless body just lying around in his study. The cause of death? He had worked himself to death.

Of course, no one other then Touya knew about this silly little fear. Well, maybe Yukito did… you never knew with that man…

"I'm sorry, but there's just too much work to do." Yukito explained, frowning as he addressed the dark haired man in front of him.

Once again, Touya had stalked down the silver haired man and was advising he take it easy before he passed out and… well, you know…

Touya crossed his arms, frowning at the smaller man. "Are you sure?" He asked again. He would not let the man rest until he got the answer he wanted!

"I'm positive." Yukito laughed weakly. Such a stubborn person, King Touya was…

"And you don't have a fever?" Touya repeated, placing a hand to the high priest's forehead.

"No." Came the good natured response.

"Good." Touya grinned, standing up straight and smiling down on his loyal friend. "I have some work for you!"

Yukito blinked once, twice… a few more times. "Work?" He repeated after a good minute's silence. No more… begging?

"Follow me!" The dark haired man exclaimed, grabbing the other's wrist and beginning to drag him out of his study and into the hall.

"W-what type of work is it? Ah!" He gasped as the King suddenly made a sharp turn, practically sending him flying across the room like the light person he was. Apparently, Touya hadn't heard.

Daring to ask again, the priest tried to speak louder. "Your Majesty?" the light haired man began but could not go much further. He was suddenly struggling to keep up with the King's increasing speed. "S-slow down, please!" He pleaded.

Why was he suddenly going so fast? What was the hurry? Why were they rushing? Where were they going?-! Yukito thought frantically, trying to make sense of the situation. "Is… s-something wrong…?" Yukito asked, trying to fight back a stinging cramp that had grown in his side.

"It's just a small problem." Touya replied simply, now leading the high priest down a set of stairs.

"Wha… what is it?" Came the panted response. Yukito obviously wasn't used to such exercise.

Coming to a rest at the foot of the stairs, Yukito gasped for air. He was sweating and his glasses were beginning to slip each time he moved them up. He exhausted.

"I think someone's been lying to me." Touya announced.

"L-lying?" Yukito mused, curious to how this suddenly came up. "Who? The people of Clow are honest people, they would never lie to--?"

Touya leaned forward, placing a hand to the high priest's forehead once again. "There." He announced simply, stepping back and smiling smugly at his friend. "You _do_ have a fever."

There had to be a moment of stunned silence as the situation began to make sense to him.

All that… running down the halls, around the corners, and down the stairs… Was… planned?

Yukito's mouth was open, but no words came out. He was unsure of how to react. Th-this was all some plan to get him to take a break?

The silence carried on, and Touya raised a brow. Maybe he was growing nervous, but he could not help but ask. "Yukito?"

Yukito stared blankly at the King. The type of look a mother gives her son when he's done something incredibly stupid for a cookie or something of that nature. Obviously, Yukito was speechless. But the look on his confused and surprised face said everything.

"Yes." Touya replied simply. And he refused to say the last part out loud.

_I'm that desperate._

_---------------------------------------------------_

EN: I'm trying to be more motivated. And I'm still working on Yukito's rival in looove. I don't know who I'm going to use… Originally I had planned to use Mizuki Tsukishiro but then people started thinking Nakuru… -frowns- Agh! They're both great choices! I don't know who to use! –emo's-


	7. Look

**Enotes**: After months of inactivity, I have finally updated. Sorry for the incredibly long wait, I feel so rude making my readers wait so long. I realized that harder I tried to update, the more difficult it became to type... I think the problem was… I tried to make this chapter light hearted like other chapters but really, it isn't a light chapter.

_Random musical inspiration_: To You by Rain just 'cuz ("To You" looks like "Touya" -shot-) and Beautiful by Rising Sun.

_---------------------------------------------------_

**CLAMP Lawyer** says: EtsukoNino does not own Tsubasa.

Title: Sister Complex

Chapter 7: Look

Summary: When you fall in love- other people are annoying.

_---------------------------------------------------_

"There sure are a lot of them, aren't there?" Sakura whispered quietly, leaning closer to Syaoran so she could hear him.

Syaoran nodded his head in agreement, finding it a little hard to take his eyes off the sight. "Syaoran!" She pouted when he did not speak to her.

"Y-yes?" He replied finally, staring nervously at the princess.

She bit her lower lip, feeling her heard squeeze a little. She interpreted the feeling as… annoyance because his attention wasn't on her.

From behind the two, a soft chuckle was heard and the princess jumped at the chance to greet the familiar voice. "Yukito!" She chirped, spinning around and smiling at the high priest.

Syaoran, in turn, bit the inside of his cheek, watching silently as the princess smiled and began to speak to the priest.

Yukito was a kind person but whenever he was around, sometimes Syaoran wished he would go away- especially when Sakura was around. Later when he explained it to Fujitaka, he merely laughed in response and said, 'Are you jealous?' Syaoran would refuse to reply because it felt wrong to have feelings for the Princess of Clow and answering in any sort of way would mean admitting he did.

"There're a lot of people, aren't there, Yukito?" Sakura asked, motioning towards the many young women who were waiting in the palace lobby.

Yukito followed her hand and glanced at the beautiful women. He smiled softly and nodded his head yes. Before saying, "Yes, there are."

Sakura tilted her head, wondering why it had taken Yukito longer then usual to respond. "Why are they here?" She asked. She knew Yukito would have the answer-- he knew everything.

Once again, Yukito had to put together a quiet smile before he spoke. "They are here to see King Touya." He replied, "It's about time Touya began to look at potential… suitors." He explained.

A group of women passed by the silent Syaoran, bursting into little fits of giggling. "Awe, he's so cute!" They squealed but all the while, they continued to walk.

Sakura grabbed Syaoran's arm protectively, saying she was only doing so because _Syaoran _seemed nervous because of all the attention. "That means Touya's going to be very busy then, right?" She piped.

"Yes." Yukito laughed, noticing the optimism in her voice.

The princess didn't even pretend to hide her joy. She looked happily at Syaoran who was oblivious to her thoughts and then at Yukito. "Good bye, Yukito!" She called, dragging the archaeologist away from all the other ladies who kept trying to get his attention.

"Excuse me?" One woman asked, tapping Yukito gently on the shoulder.

"Ah, yes?" He replied, turning around to speak to her. He noticed she was a beautiful woman.

She smiled politely. "Do you know when King Touya will come out?" She asked. "He's been in there for awhile…" She explained, glancing towards the doors that lead to the King's throne room.

Yukito blinked, "H-he hasn't come out yet?" He asked curiously, but he didn't seem very surprised.

"Yeah!" Another woman pouted. "And I'm right after Mizuki!"

The woman who had first spoken to Yukito smiled embarrassingly, raising her hand slightly to say that 'Mizuki' was her.

With in seconds, the entire room was crowding around Yukito. Young and eager women- many who were of high status- were complaining about why Touya was taking so long.

The best he could do was smile quiet and insist it wouldn't be much longer even though he wasn't sure himself. "I'll go check." He announced, excusing himself and leaving the riot of eager women to quarrel about why the King was taking so long and why the sky was blue.

Away from the sea of eager emotions, Kaho Mizuki smiled quietly as Yukito disappeared behind the doors.

----

Touya's face was fixed in a manner of pure annoyance. "Akizuki," He strained to keep his voice at a respectable level.

"Nakuru." The woman insisted, stroking Touya's hair as she spoke. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders in an affectionate manner.

The king looked up towards the pillars in front of him before continuing. "Let go." He mumbled.

"Why?" She mewed; she loved that almost murderous glint in his eyes and decided she wanted to see it again.

"Your highness?"

He gave the light haired priest his full attention and while it was annoying to keep his focus on him with such a strange woman around his shoulders, the king refused to give her his attention.

Yukito smiled politely at the long haired woman but was oblivious to her predator-like gaze. "The other ladies are waiting." He announced.

"Tell them he's busy," She mused.

Yukito frowned. Touya scowled. Nakuru enjoyed every minute of it and released Touya from her affectionate hold.

Nakuru smiled venomously as she began to walk towards the doors. As she passed by Yukito, her cunning smile became almost deadly. As she opened the door for herself, the women outside fell silent with anticipation. This was, after all, the young woman who had taken up so much of Touya's time.

"See you tomorrow, Touya!" The woman called cheerfully.

Yukito cringed inwardly; not even he called the king 'Touya'.

Before Touya could announce to postpone meetings and confide in his friend, the next woman entered.

"Hello," She greeted, bowing politely as she spoke. "My name is Mizuki Kaho."

Before the dark haired king gave his full attention, he exchanged quick looks with his friend.

Touya cursed Yukito for wearing that impossible to read smile.

Yukito tried to pretend the apologetic look was just a look.

_---------------------------------------------------_

_MUY_ THANKS**&&**APOLOGiES TO MY _WONDERFUL_ REVIEWERS

Please forgive me and continue to leave reviews.


	8. Where to Art Thou?

ENotes: A short scene inspired by… well, you can guess.

Chapter 8: Where To Art Thou?

Summary: Nakuru challenges Yukito. The prize? To spend the rest of the day with Touya!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was one of those warm, lazy days in the kingdom of Clow. The sunlight was warm and was absorbed all it touched, causing a slight discoloration in the walls and hair of the people...

It was a lazy day… but Yukito was in no position to relax.

Yukito smiled an empty smile at Nakuru, praying that it didn't look fake. "Yes, what is wrong, Nakuru-san?" He asked, making another prayer; hoping that he didn't sound like he was going to die.

He was caught between an open window on the second floor and an angry woman, what did he do to end up in a position like this?

The woman stepped back, almost offended by Yukito's question. "What's wrong?" Nakuru exclaimed, "Touya is missing!" She shrieked in an overdramatic way. "And… and…" She stammered.

_Touya_… Yukito thought, trying to think of where the king could be… other then hiding from Nakuru. "Yes?" Yukito asked nervously.

The woman seemed to calm down considerably at the question. She seemed to like this sort of attention from Yukito. "We were supposed to go on a date." She mewed, drawing out each word with venomous emotion.

_Date?_ The priest thought to himself, staring ublinkingly at Nakuru as he sorted things out in his mind.

The woman bit her tongue; she hated when the priest looked like that. It was the same look he gave Touya… a look that seemed to see through a person and… understand them. No one could understand her though… no one!

"…King Touya," Yukito began, "Is speaking with Miss Mizuki."

"But where is he?" Nakuru asked quickly, eager to get away from the know-it-all priest and take away his dear King.

Yukito smiled gently, "I don't know." He lied. "Perhaps in the library?" The priest offered.

There was silence between the two as Nakuru tried to figure out if he was lying or not. Of course he was lying… She had heard that the King and the priest were close friends so Yukito had to know. Was he lying to protect Touya? Or was he lying out of his own selfishness? A cunning smile danced on her lips. "All right," Nakuru agreed.

Yukito wondered why Nakuru seemed so pleased.

"We'll see who finds _Touya_ first." She announced playfully, turning her back and running down the halls to search for the king.

The high priest exhaled heavily, turning his back to Nakuru and looking out the window which overlooked the peaceful gardens of the castle.

It was a lazy day… a day to be comfortable and relax… He remembered he had to give Sakura her lessons still but he wondered where Touya was.

"It's a wonderful day, isn't it, Yukito-san?" A woman's voice asked kindly.

Yukito looked up, surprised that he hadn't heard anyone behind him. "Mizuki-san," He greeted, too caught off guard to issue a proper greeting. He noticed her gentle smile and he was put at ease just a little. "Yes, it is." He agreed, answering her early question.

"Are you going to see Sakura-san about her lessons?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes, how do you…?" Yukito began but he was cut off by Mizuki's good natured laugh.

"Touya told me how Sakura-san was probably skipping her lessons on a day like this." She explained.

He noticed that, like Nakuru, Mizuki did not use any honorifics when speaking about Touya. The priest laughed softly, "Yes, she probably is…" He admitted.

"Touya also told me about how busy you've been."

Yukito fell silent, as if he had been caught in some sort of lie and had no means to defend himself.

"Much busier then usual." She added, smiling softly at the priest.

"Well, a lot of things have come up…" Yukito tried to explain.

Mizuki continued to smile, "Do you mind if I give Sakura her lessons?" She asked, "I want to get to know her a little more."

"N-no, I couldn't possibly let you." The priest stammered.

"I'm asking you, not the other way around." Mizuki laughed. "You surprise me, Yukito-san."

"How so?"

"You strike me as the type that would handle the problem, not try to escape the problem through work." She explained and Yukito wondered if she was teasing him. "Sakura's room is this way, right?" The kind woman asked, pointing down the hall as if she already knew.

Yukito blinked once and then twice, wondering how to react. "But wouldn't you rather be with King Touya?" He asked. Wasn't this why she came in the first place? To win Touya's heart?

"Touya is at the garden." She whispered, avoiding the question all together and pointing out the window and down at the green gardens of Clow Castle.

Yukito looked in the direction Mizuki was pointing at and quickly looked up. "Miss Mizuki, how long has… Miss Mizuki?" He asked, noticing the woman was no where in sight.

Down in the gardens, Touya tore his dark eyes away from the window. _Damn it, Yukito…_ He thought.

_'Took you long enough!-!_


	9. Test

ENotes: I had fun writing out this chapter, but it didn't come out the way I wanted. I also like writing Nakuru's parts… she's such a flirt and she's so cruel to Yukito while she does it. I actually wrote this a very long time ago, but I lost the document somewhere amongst my poorly organized folders. xx

Chapter 9: Test

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura help Touya choose a wife.

"This is so annoying." Touya complained, leaning against the trunk of a thick tree and crossing his arms.

The fair-haired priest chuckled at Touya's childishness.

Touya raised a brow and let out an annoyed sigh. "Don't laugh!" He whined, "I'm tired of being surrounded by so many girls! It's… stressful." The king confessed.

Hesitantly, Yukito stepped into the shade with the dark haired king. "Then perhaps you should narrow down the selection." He offered.

"Why didn't we do this earlier and get it over with?" The king asked.

Yukito smiled quietly. "Because you kept putting it off, your Majesty." He replied.

"But aren't you the one in charge of decisions like this?" Touya questioned, standing up a little taller and looking at his friend.

"…"

"Maybe you were the one who was really putting it off." The king inferred.

"Your highness…"

"_Touya_." He corrected almost forcefully and through habit.

The priest bit the inside of his lip and looked away, as if shaking it off. "If being around so many women is putting so much stress on you, then maybe we should think of a way to eliminate a few." The priest continued, changing the subject as if nothing had ever happened.

Touya, who was earlier so tense, scowled and let his friend have his way. "How?" He asked, half mumbling and half trying to start a conversation.

A sympathetic smile formed on Yukito's face; the king was pouting again. There was silence as the two of them began to think. "A test." Yukito replied simply.

"A test?" Touya repeated. A minute of thoughtful silence followed and the king smiled, "I have an idea then. Find Sakura and the squirt."

"Sakura and Syaoran?" Yukito asked.

"And bring them to the throne room." Touya commanded, tearing himself away from Yukito to… gather the princesses.

----------

The two children looked at Yukito who had brought them to the throne room and then to Touya who had called for them.

"Princess, do you know why we're here?" Syaoran asked.

"Quiet." Touya snapped, annoyed that he was relying on the squirt to decide his destiny.

"Yukito…" Sakura began, looking the high priest for answers. The high priest merely smiled and shrugged, replying that he didn't know either.

"Yukito." Touya commanded and the priest left only to escort a princess into the room.

Now the two children were very confused.

"This is my younger sister," Touya introduced. The princess curtsied delicately and Sakura blinked once then twice before doing the same. "And this is… Syaoran." The king added, saying the word as if he had a sword at his neck _and_ several guns to his head.

"He's so cute," The princess giggled, smiling kindly at Syaoran.

Touya's mischievous smile twitched at the remark. "I just wanted to introduce you to them. You can go now." Touya announced.

"Do you know what's going on?" Sakura asked Syaoran. The commoner shook his head no in response.

Minutes later, Mizuki was escorted in by Yukito. Touya's smile was reduced to a grim line.

"Hello, your highness." Mizuki greeted.

"Miss Mizuki!" Sakura greeted, smiling brightly at the woman who gave her lessons earlier that day.

"Hello, Sakura." The princess greeted, smiling warmly at the younger girl. "Is this your friend?" She asked, looking at Syaoran.

The younger princess nodded her head yes. "His name is Syaoran!" She introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you, Syaoran-san."

Nervously, Syaoran bowed his head. "Hello." he greeted, lost for all other words.

Touya watched observantly before speaking, "What do yo think of the two of them?" Touya asked.

Mizuki watched the two (confused) children before speaking, "I think the two of them…" She began. Touya listened to her each and every word. "Will be together for a very long time." She finished and Sakura smiled at Mizuki's comment.

Touya and Yukito exchanged silent looks before looking at Mizuki, Sakura, and Syaoran.

"That's all." Touya finished, closing his eyes as if to clear his mind. "You can go now."

The next princess didn't stay for very long.

"Awe, are they your younger brother and sister?" She asked when she was introduced to Syaoran and Sakura. Touya, who had put on a handsome smile for the new princess, struggled keep smiling while making it look natural… and he failed miserably.

"You can go." Touya announced, glaring at Syaoran as he spoke. B-brother?-!

Sakura and Yukito laughed out loud, Syaoran shifted from one foot to the other, nervously wondering what Touya was thinking.

The night continued the same way. Sometimes Touya would smile for the new princesses and smile softly while they left. Other times, his smile appeared forced or his eyes seemed to flash with a homicidal glint.

Nakuru was the last of the many princesses. Touya's eyes grew wide as he realized this and before he could tell her to go away…

"TOUYA!" She squealed, running towards the king and immediately wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I missed you!" She exclaimed.

Sakura stared at the strange woman. Ew… she liked Touya? Talk about bad taste.

"Oh, is this your sister?" Nakuru mewed while stroking Touya's hair. "She's so cute, and her friend too. I don't like cute people," She admitted, continuing to run her long fingers through Touya's hair. "They're my rivals for Touya's heart." She purred.

Yukito noticed Nakuru was looking at him as she spoke.

"And I want to be the only one for Touya." She flirted.

Sakura felt like she was going to gag from too much affection and poor taste.

Touya also felt like he was going to throw up because he felt like Nakuru was kissing him and sucking out his every breath… and the thought of Nakuru kissing him was… He removed Nakuru's hands from around his shoulders and pushed her away. "That's enough." Touya announced flatly, getting up.

Nakuru looked up at Touya with eyes that read she was having fun. She smiled cunningly and got up herself, placing her face close to his and brushing her fingers against his face. Getting no reaction from the now silent king, she smiled again, "I'll see you soon, Touya." She announced, stepping down.

She was careful to wear a gentle smile as she walked by Sakura and Syaoran but once her back was to them and she facing Yukito, she smiled mischievously and placed her hand to her chest, where her heart was.

Turning around, she smiled brightly at Touya. "Good night, Touya!" She yelled before she left.

----------

That night, Touya handed Yukito a list. "You can tell these girls to leave." He explained.

Yukito read down the list. With each name, his gentle smile grew wider and wider until finally, he began to laugh. "So this is why you asked for Syaoran and Sakura?" He laughed.

That night, many of the princesses were told his Magesty, King Touya, thanked them for coming but they were not his type.

Among the few that left were the princesses who thought…

Syaoran and Sakura were a cute couple.

Syaoran and Sakura were engaged.

Syaoran and Sakura were dating.

Syaoran and Sakura were a cute couple.

Syaoran was Touya's younger brother.

And the princess who thought Syaoran was Touya's son.


	10. I Wish

**EN:** A chapter that came to me at 2 in the morning on my second school night. Probably lots of spelling errors and such, I'll correct them tomorrow. [cough

_Italics_ are flashbacks.

Chapter 10: I wish...

Summary: Sakura teaches Yukito how to make a wish.

---

_She tossed the coin into the fountain. Splish! And Clow Reed laughed._

_"What's so funny?" Sakura had asked, crossing his arms and looking up at the much taller man._

_"Hahah, Sakura," He laughed, "Your wish won't come true if you just _toss_ the coin."_

_The girl tilted her head to one side, a frown on her face, "Oh..." She mumbled, twirling her hair around one finger. Gee, she didn't know there was a right way to make a wish..._

_Recognizing the disappointed look on his daughter's face, Clow Reed kneeled down, ruffling the little princess' hair. "I'll teach you how to make wishes that will come true." He promised, instantly cheering up his crestfallen princess.  
_

_"Touya-nii!! I can make wishes from four steps!" Sakura exclaimed by the end of the day._

_At the time, Touya had only rolled his eyes._

----

It was a beautiful water fountain.

Simple in design it was only a circular fountain with a cherry-blossom shaped bowl in the center that spilled water from it's petals. The sun was high in the sky, causing the steady, rippling water to shine like liquid-metal.

However, if one was to take a closer look, you would realize it wasn't just the water reflecting light, but the hundreds of coins that made up the floor.

The dark haired king stared quietly at the water, remembering his father's quiet, smiling face. Looking back, Touya found it most ironic how - out of all the kings of Clow- his own father was the one he probably knew the least about. He was a strange but kind man who could never give a straight answer. Even now, Touya was still trying to solve the many riddles the former-king had left behind.

Yukito tapped his shoulder gently and smiled softly at a pair of dark, troubled eyes. "Your date is here." Yukito joked good naturedly.

There were no laughs; as the king and priest tried to read each other's eyes while avoiding each other completely.

A heavy feeling of dread had now replaced the nostalgia from earlier. It took all the strength the king had to put one foot in front of the other and leave the priest.

Waving a sad good bye, Yukito continued to wear his zero-smile. "Have fun." He wished quietly as his friend disappeared behind the castle walls and headed towards his date with Nakuru.

The little girl who had been spying on the priest smiled mischievously as she jumped out from behind the Mongolia tree and grabbed Yukito's arms playfully.

Needless to say, the high priest had not seen this coming and nearly fell over, into the fountain at Princess Sakura's attack. "Princess..." He laughed weakly, fixing his glasses which were thrown off from the attack. Once his glasses were in place and his horrible, double vision corrected the fair haired teen tilted his head to one side. There was Sakura but where was little puppy? "Syaoran-kun isn't with you?" He asked.

The princess crossed her arms and pretended to seem unworried, "No, he's at the ruins." She pouted, glaring in the direction of the Clow Ruins.

Yukito chuckled, "Ah, that's right..." He agreed, remembering how the excavation team had left earlier that week. "And what are you doing?" He asked curiously.

Sakura smiled, clapping her hands and bobbing from one side to the other. Yukito could not help but notice a light jingle coming from a pouch around Sakura's waist. "I'm here to make a wish," Sakura chirped, pointing at the fountain behind Yukito.

So the jingling sounds were coins? Yukito figured, and continued to smile gently at the princess. "Just one wish?" He mused. If it was only one wish, why have so many coins?

"No," Sakura corrected, shaking her head and running to the fountain's edge. "I have a lot of wishes to make." She pointed out, beginning to take even steps away from the fountain.

"Like what?" Yukito asked, enjoying the light hearted company of his friend's younger sister.

"Seven... eight... nine... ten..." Sakura counted and came to a stop which was ten Sakura-paces away from the fountain. Turning around to face the fountain, the princess grabbed one coin from her pouch and tossed it from one hand to the other. "Well..." She began, blushing slightly as she looked at the gold-piece in her hand. "Everyone's been really busy lately..." She mumbled.

He nodded his head gently, "Hm-hm," Yukito agreed, thinking of Touya, Fujitaka, and himself. "But isn't it cheating to make more then one wish?" The priest frowned sympathetically, upset to be the one to be the bearer of bad news.

"That's why I've been coming here every day." Sakura whispered, holding her precious coin tightly in her hands.

"For the past week?"

Sakura's face turned a cute shade of pink at Yukito's question. Why did Yukito have to be so right?-!

"Shh, I'm going to make my wish now...!!" Sakura squeaked, trying to desperately change the subject. "Please, go in this time!" She squealed as she tossed the coin into the water fountain. Just when it looked like it was going to land in the flower-shaped center, it bounced off a stone petal and into the main fountain. "Oooh!!!" Sakura cried.

Yukito watched the dramatic moment curiously and spoke, "Wouldn't it be easier to toss the coin from here?" He asked, motion to his spot right near the edge.

She shook her head furiously, "When you throw a coin, you're throwing a wish! Wishes won't come true if you just throw them away, Yukito-san!"

"I wasn't aware there was a right way to make wishes."

"There is!" Sakura piped.

Noticing the princess was in a frenzy over her lost wish, the priest took it upon himself to calm the girl by letting her speak, "Would you teach me how to make good wishes?" He asked good-naturedly.

Instantly upon seeing the smile, the princess realized how she had been acting and began to blush again. Yukito had this horrible way of making her feel like she had done something bad! "Um... yeah." She mumbled quickly.

Stepping next to Yukito she began to explain the proper way to make a wish, "If you want your wish to come true, you need to take steps away from the fountain." Sakura stepped foreword and counted seven. "For every step you take, that's a one percent chance your wish will come true." She turned to Yukito to make sure he understood everything, "And then, you make your wish and try to aim for the center of the fountain." She finished, making a motion that meant tossing a coin.

"Come on, Yukito, you try!" She insisted, grabbing a coin from her pouch and giving it to the priest.

Yukito listened carefully and nodded his head at all the right moments but he wasn't expecting to be tested! "All right," He laughed weakly, feeling a little embarrassed to resort to such childish measures. Counting five steps the priest closed his eyes and made his wish before tossing the coin. He had over-tossed and it flew over the center-bowl and into the main fountain just ask Sakura's had. Needless to say, he was... a bit upset.

comp

"Awe..." Sakura echoed.

"How many steps can Sakura-chan make?" Yukito asked, masking his disappointment with curiosity.

Sakura made an expression that was between a bashful and proud. "Six, but some day I'll be able to make a wish from fifteen steps just like dad!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Since our wishes didn't come true, we'll keep practicing until our wishes come true, okay?" She cheered and she ran to her room to where she could watch the ruins and pretend one of the people she saw was Syaoran.

Yukito did not speak but only smiled. Following the princess inside but then going in his own direction, he chuckled as he reflected on one just happened. Yes, he would keep practicing too.

---

Touya rolled his eyes, as he listened to Nakuru's endless coaxing. Please, would she just let go of his arm already?

"Oooh, Touya, look at that!" She exclaimed, running up the fountain that stood in the garden (now) all alone. "Look at all the coins in it!" She exclaimed. "Is this a wishing fountain?"

Stuffing his hands in his pocket, Touya shrugged. "Yeah." He mumbled.

"We should make a wish!" Nakuru cheered, throwing his arms into the air and finally letting go of Touya who took this moment to pretend to lose his balance and end up two feet away from the annoying woman. "Do you have an coins?" She asked cutely.

It took a minute but Touya soon produced two silver coins and handed one to Nakuru.

She held the coin in both hands as if praying and tossed her coin into the fountain. Looking back, she saw her precious toy several feet away from her. He had strange look on his face that she found the most adorable thing in the world and smiled, "What's wrong, Touya?" She mused.

"Your wish isn't going to come true if you just toss it away." Touya scolded.

"Oh yeah? I'll _make_ it come true." The girl replied smoothly. "And what about you? You won't even be able to hit the fountain from that far." She teased.

Taking one step back, the King smiled confidently, "This is my second wish today." He explain, before tossing his coin into the air.

Splish! It landed in the center of the cherry-blossom shaped bowl.

"Oooh!!! Touya is so cool!!" Nakuru purred. "What did you wish for today?" She asked, throwing her arms around his shoulders and looking up into his strong, dark eyes. She pressed her body close against his and could feel his steady heart beat against her chest. "Well?" She purred again, running her fingers through his beautiful hair.

"I wished Mizuki-san would go away this morning." Touya replied, looking down on the pink haired girl.

Nakuru chuckled, "Oh, Touya..." She sighed, pressing her head against his chest and then--

He held his arms out, pulling her off him with strong arms and looked directly into her red eyes. "And now I wish you would go away too."

**---**

**EN: **Mizuki and Nakuru still have one to two more chapters left but the Marry Touya Arc is coming to an end. I think I might end Sister Complex another chapter or two after that. I'm beginning to run out of ideas. [laughs very weakly

It's now very late at night and I don't remember if I ever said how many steps Touya can make a wish on. The answer is fourteen. To increase the chances of your wish coming true by only 14 might not seem much, but if you really want something to come true…


	11. Sands of Misfortune part I

EN: I should apologize for several things.

First, I apologize for the lack of updates. It's just that… after reading Tsubasa 16 online, I looked at my stories and screamed, "THEY'RE ALL LIES!" and didn't want to continue writing TCR fics. I'm back, inspiration has hit me and my muse is kickin. Thanks to Kairii O.C, Sister Complex will end but in a completely different way then what I had planned. This chapter will serve as a sort of introduction for what is to come. I hope you'll all read them and like them.

Secondly, I should be apologizing to my readers-- especially the ones who hate spoilers. After talking about the relationships of the TCR cast with my friend, we realized that I did… something that was ironically genius but might have unintentionally spoiled some things for Sister Complex readers. To those of you who have noticed, I'm sorry-- feel free to have as many homicidal thoughts about me as you'd like for the next few days. To those of you who haven't noticed; the same applies to you when you do figure it out. [bows apologetically

Now that that's all over… here is chapter 11, of Sister Complex.

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Sands of Misfortune (Part I)

Summary: Yukito and Fujitaka discover a forgotten but important law in the old books...

-------------------------------------------------

"…And now I wish you would go away too."

She felt as if his words had gone through her body and broke her very being. The pink haired girl could feel herself falter under the king's serious gaze and she knew in her heart that the king was not willing to play with her. "Wh-what do you mean, Touya…dear?" She asked, hoping the handsome king would give some dodgy excuse so she could twist his words and reclaim the part of her being that Touya had stolen from her.

"I want you to leave. Now." He replied in a manner that rubbed her as cold and defensive. "I've no need for a wife right now."

It wasn't good enough and the girl forcefully tried to pull Touya close to her, as if looking directly into his eyes would change everything and he would melt into her arms as if under some sort of spell. If that was her idea, it failed miserably as the raven haired, dark eyed king let the girl pull him physically closer but remained distant in all other aspects. It angered her and she pushed him away from her. "Why?-!" Nakuru demanded, "You can't rule a country alone!"

Rubbing the back of his head carelessly, he shrugged in response before speaking, "I was doing fine before this mess." He pointed out, "And…"

"And what?-!" Nakuru sneered.

A smile formed on his lips as the King continued to stave off Nakuru's attempts to capture him, "I was never ruling alone."

It broke. What was it? She didn't know but all she knew was that something inside her had fallen apart into a million different pieces. What…? What was she supposed to say now? How was she supposed to react…? Why… why did this whole think suddenly piss her off so much?-! She was speechless. He was leaving. Where was he going? Who did he think he was, just walking away from her like that? He couldn't… no. No! No! No! "Touya." The name was the first word she was able to find. "Touya… Touya… Oooh, Touya…" She moaned, raising her hands to her chest and hugging herself to prevent her body from shivering. "You must like me… to keep playing with me so!"

As for Touya, who was leaving the garden and returning to the cool shade of the palace, he wasn't sure if the sounds he heard were that of an annoying woman crying or laughing. Shaking his head, the raven haired king continued to walk away, leaving the girl behind to disappear on her own.

-------------------------------------------------

If he refused to play by the rules of her game then fine, she would follow his own damned rules and still win. She never lost a game and she didn't plan on losing now. Now, where was that annoying man? You know, the one with the moon colored hair and those annoying, honest eyes. Yes, that one, the one that was always by Touya's side.

Sulking about the castle, the pink haired woman began to search for priest who had served as nothing more but an obstacle to her. She had tried to play nice by going around the said obstacle but now, the foreign woman had no other choice-- she would destroy him and any other obstacles that got in her way. Oh, silly King, didn't he know that the queen was the most powerful piece in chess and no bishop was going to get in her way, regardless of how close he was to the king. 

Turning the handle to the library, dusty sunlight spilled out and Nakuru grinned. There he was, sitting at one of the tables with little Sakura standing on the chair next to him, leaning close to read over his shoulder. The other brat was sitting next to the princess, his chin resting in the cup of his hands as Yukito calmly explained something to a glowing Sakura. Looking up from the books, the three took notice of the fourth person and reacted differently.

The younger boy had adverted his gazed down to the floor as if he was nervous. The princess greeted her warmly with a, "Hello, Nakuru-san!" and the priest- her prey- merely smiled politely.

Nakuru smiled slyly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." She exclaimed apologetically.

"It's all right." Yukito replied calmly but Nakuru could sense that the priest was on edge.

"Yeah!" Sakura exclaimed, "Hey, Nakuru-san, did you know Touya's only looking for a wife because he's a King?" She asked, glowing with the delight of learning something new.

Well, it wasn't new information to her but Nakuru continued to feign innocent. "Oh, really?" She asked.

"Hm-hm." Sakura chirped, holding up an old, dusty book and pointing a paragraph for her to see.

The pink haired woman eyed Yukito and forced an explanation out of him without even trying. "Her highness was curious about why all of these princesses were here earlier this week."

"And I wanted to know if I had to get married too." Sakura sighed almost dreamily and looked at Syaoran. 

"I think her highness was more interested in changing the subject from the history of Clow to something else." Yukito teased, seeing through Sakura's façade and causing the girl to puff her cheek and deny the obviously true accusations. 

From the window, one could make out voices and laughing and Syaoran uncharacteristically ran towards the ledge and peered out.

"Hello, Syaoran!" A voice called from below, "Did you have fun today?"

Syaoran nodded his head, "Is it almost time to leave?" He called down.

"Almost."

"Awe, you're leaving already?" Sakura whined, walking towards Syaoran's side and waving at the man and his friends below.

Syaoran nodded his head eagerly and smiled, "I can't wait. Father told me he might have found a new room…!" He whispered excitedly and Sakura smiled in response, pleased to know the boy was going out to have fun but upset to know she wouldn't see him for another few days at the very least.

"We should carry these maps then," Yukito announced, shuffling some papers and scrolls that Syaoran and Sakura began to help pick up.

Walking past Nakuru, Yukito bowed his head politely and smiled, "Good bye, Nakuru-san." He said and the priest left her alone. She hated that oh-so-honest, special-someone-to-the-king, high priest. She didn't see what was so special about him. Stepping towards the table that still had many old books thrown about, she flipped through the pages of the book Sakura had held so proudly before the woman moments ago. By the looks of it, it was a book of laws and very old at that.

Her fingers touched each word of clauses one through seven but only clause six one stood out to her. "The King of Clow…must marry ... And rule along side his chosen Queen…" This clause really was the only reason she and so many other noble women were summoned to this dusty kingdom. Flipping through the pages, she read about fairness and caring for the common people and how to handle droughts and other bits of useless information. Unknown to her, as she continued to read selected clauses, the book was turning to be something to her advantage.

"Oh, Touya," Nakuru purred, "You'll thank me when this is all over." She sang, dancing out the library. She had no time to waste! She had to be there when her darling Touya needed her most…

-------------------------------------------------

There was a click and the door to the library opened. In entered the sandy haired priest who began to search the table top for a forgotten map. "Where is it…?" He thought out loud, lifting up book after book after book in hopes of finding the lost document.

"Do you need help, Yukito-san?" A man with glasses asked, smiling good naturedly at the priest.

"Oh, if you don't mind, Fujitaka-san…" Yukito laughed weakly. "I'm sorry, it has to be around here somewhere." He mumbled.

"It's not a problem." Fujitaka insisted, searching the opposite end of the table but he had barely moved a single paper when he noticed Yukito was no moving. "Yukito-san? Did you find it?" He asked. "Yukito-san?"

"…Fujitaka-san." Yukito whispered, using his hand to shakily turn the page of a book that was left open. 

"Yes?" Fujitaka replied, walking to the priest's side and looking over his shoulder to see what it was that had managed to captivate the younger man.

"Do you know… anything about this?" Yukito asked, pressing the page down and placing a finger on a clause that was numbered twelve.

If someone were to enter the room, they would see two knowledgeable men standing over the same book with very different expressions. Yukito's face was drained of color, he appeared to be biting his tongue and his eyes watched the older man as if he was expecting him to attack him at any moment. Fujitaka on the other hand was obviously amazed by what he was reading. His eyes began to glow the same way Sakura's did when she learned something new. He flipped back and forth a few pages, reading each one religiously and causing Yukito to wait anxiously for many minutes.

"This is…" Fujitaka began, running his fingers through his bangs and exhaling heavily. "I've never read this before. It might be one of the first theories ever made about the ruins…"

"Is it true?" Yukito asked. "Will Clow really…?"

"I don't know but if it helps any, the rest of the book seems pretty reliable to me." Fujitaka concluded.

"It can't be true!" Yukito insisted, his voice raising to a volume uncharacteristic of the normally gentle priest. To be honest, it caught Fujitaka off guard and he didn't know how to react.

"...Of course, I'll have to look into it some more... do some more research..." The archaeologist added.

The priest picked up the book delicately with both hands as if it would bite him at any moment and reread the same piece of information many times before finally speaking, "But if this is true, we only have a few days left..." He whispered and suddenly, the priest's reactions made sense to the foreigner. Fujitaka tore his eyes away from the book, making his way towards the window and leaning against it as if he would collapse at any moment. The Clow Ruins that made up the horizon now struck a different feeling into his gut.

_"To prevent a Great Catastrophe, the King is must have a Partner by his Eighteenth Year. In the event the King has not found his Partner to help Protect the Land, the Kingdom of Clow shall be swallowed by the Sands of Misfortune."_


End file.
